


A Little Less Inhibited

by jhoom, Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Supernatural [71]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Incest, M/M, Twincest, Werewolf Castiel, Werewolf Jimmy Novak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Collab between jhoom and I, written to the Tumblr prompt she sent: Basically: Cas and Jimmy as werewolf twins fucking each other like crazy during every full moon.





	A Little Less Inhibited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jhoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/gifts).



> A couple days the last few weeks, I've taken prompts for short fics and written and posted them on Tumblr. I wanted to post them on AO3 as well but have been considering how best to do so. A quick survey of my subscribers and followers suggests that people would prefer if I post them all as individual stories and put them in a series together instead of as multiple chapters on the same file or any other of several options, so that's what I'm doing.
> 
> Please note that I generally do not take "out of nowhere" prompts, cause I don't have time, but I will sometimes ask people to send me ideas and I'll write them in the order I receive them. 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com).
> 
> Make sure you read the prompt! 
> 
> [~original post~](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/post/159828180493/im-a-sucker-for-steve-gets-split-into-big-and)
> 
> Prompt, from jhoom:  
> Cas and Jimmy who are twins and... *tempted* to be with each other but scared of doing the taboo and actually *being* together. Cas and Jimmy who end up being bit by a werewolf while on a hiking trip. Cas and Jimmy who are more or less themselves when they're wolves, but a little less... inhibited. Cas and Jimmy who end up fucking the first night they turn together, because it's *okay* like that. Basically: Cas and Jimmy as werewolf twins fucking each other like crazy during every full moon.

“A little less” inhibited?

No, but OBVIOUSLY it’s just the animal instinct taking over, they can’t help themselves when they’re wolves, right?

And if neither is half so ashamed as they pretend to be when the moon is waxing and waning, well, some confessions are better left to the dark of night. 

Objectively, they both recognize that if they REALLY wanted to prevent this from happening, they could separate before their turn.

It’s a telling point that neither ever, ever, *ever* suggests that…

jimmy: oh no how awful, our wolf selves had sex again last night ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

cas: yeah it’s too bad we have no control over what we do when were wolves ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

jimmy: i hope it doesn’t happen again tonight 0:)

cas: yes, that is also a thing i hope for. yep. clearly don’t look forward to the opposite happening again.

Jimmy: I mean, it’s not like either of us would EVER do something like this normally, right?

Cas: Maybe we should kiss just to prove how little we want this.

Jimmy: And really, we should prbly have sex just to prove that we’re not into it unless we’re wolfed out, right?

Cas: I mean, I don’t think we have a choice here. Our hands are tied.

Jimmy: ……. Okay but real talk time, can I actually tie up your hands for this? 

Cas: …I’m not kinky Jimmy, what do you take me for? This is for science, not for fun.

Jimmy: Right, right.

Cas: Of course, if you wanted YOUR hands tied, I have a very nice length of rope in a box in my closet.

Jimmy: I mean, I wouldn’t want to stand in the way of science… So you grab that rope, I’ll grab a blindfold, and we’ll meet upstairs in five, okay?


End file.
